Fallen Angel
by That Rabid Fangirl
Summary: Isabellamariecullen3214’s challenge. I think this is terrible, but I don't really care. Can you guess who dies?


For IsabellaMarieCullen3214's competition

**For IsabellaMarieCullen3214's competition. This is abysmal (I wrote it at, aw, midnight). I just wanted to kill off this character so damn bad… god, I hate him. Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really… well, you get the jist. **

"Bella?"

It was that voice. That voice I hated, so, so much. It was unsure.

"Bella, is that you?"

It was such a perfect, angel voice… and I hated it so much it could've belonged to the Devil.

"Bella, please."

But then again, wasn't the Devil supposed to be a fallen angel?

Here he was, looking for her. I knew what he'd done to her. He'd made her a… I couldn't even think the word, but I forced myself to. He'd made her a _vampire_. I spat on the ground in disgust. It was too late for any hope for us now. A werewolf and vampire? Pah! It might've, could've, _should've _worked when she was human, but now? No, it was too late for anything between us now. I felt my skin ripple with my anger, but I couldn't afford to be a wolf now. No, having all those people knowing how I felt? Especially _Leah_; she'd be accusatory. Already, she was probably saying, "I told him so." To her brother, to the pack, to anyone who'd listen and understand. I hoped with all my body and soul that Dad would understand… but he'd been odd, lately. Very, very odd. But that didn't matter like it had before. Just a few hours ago they'd been married. I'd snuck into the back of the church just as the ring was slipped onto her finger. She'd looked so happy… but it made my blood boil. Sam told me about the look on her face as she left the church and saw my fragmented shoe.

Suddenly, a branch whipped around. There was a small scuffle between two vampires, and I realised I was standing on the edge of a clearing. Edward stood in the middle. Bella, more beautiful and oh-so cold, reclined against a tree in the shadows, opposite me.

"Bella!"

The voice was full of hope.

"Go away!"

It was her voice, but it was different. It was like… the most perfect thing on the earth, frozen.

"Bella, why?"

He seemed so sad. I didn't pity him for a second. Bella stepped into the sunlight. She glittered.

"Oh Bella, it worked. Are you –"

He stopped himself. I saw why.

Bella's eyes were red.

"No," he whispered. "No, Bella, darling, come to me. It'll be ok…"

"I want blood, Edward. Human blood."

He shook his head.

"No, Bella. Remember? The people in that town are your _friends_, Bella!"

A wind sprang up. It whipped past me and blew at Bella. She froze, nostrils flaring.

"_Dog_."

Tears rolled down my face. I stepped back. That hurt me more than being half-crushed by an anonymous newborn. It hurt me more than anything.

"No, Bella. Leave him alone."

Edward had also smelt me. I looked at Edward and for the first time, I understood him, just a little bit. And pitied him.

"Bella."

"Bella!"

She ignored us both and moved towards me, eyes shining with something evil that I couldn't fathom.

"No, no, leave him. Let's go somewhere. Alaska, like we planned. Remember? You can meet Tanya. We'll leave behind humans for a year. Ten years. A hundred. Whatever it takes. Please. Bella!"

"Ok, Edward. But first, I need to kill it."

She pointed a finger towards me. I stepped back.

"I'll stay away," I promised, my words breaking as I said them.

She shook her head with a terrible smile.

"I want your blood – now!"

She leapt forward. I jumped to the side, but I needn't have. Edward tackled her silently, and pulled her down to the ground. A few days ago he could've pinned her down effortlessly – now he was having trouble keeping her head flat. Newborns were stronger than older vampires.

"Bella, Bella, _remember_! You were going to arm wrestle Emmet! You had a slow truck – Bella!"

She threw him off with a snarl. He rammed into her. I backed away all the while. I couldn't fight her. I couldn't run. I didn't know what to do. So I watched.

It was a furious and desperate fight, that one. Edward was pleading with Bella. Bella was struggling to get to me. I didn't know what to do. And all the while they fought. To the death, it seemed.

Then there was a horrible cracking sound and I saw a hand go flying. I didn't know who it belonged to. I shut my eyes and couldn't watch.

I don't know how long I lay there, eyes squeezed shut. Then I heard the crackle of fire and a sickening smell. Somebody was dead. Without looking at who it was, I became wolf and ran as fast as I could, away. I don't know how long I ran, but ten miles from Canada, Sam caught up with me.

"Jacob!" he panted, as soon as he was human.

"Yeah?"

"There's been a death…"

I swallowed.

"A vampire death, Jacob. Do you know anything?"

"Sam, I…"

"We found… remains…"

"Sam! Who died?"

Sam looked ill. He didn't speak.

"Edward Cullen," I said slowly.

Sam nodded.

"We need to get Isabella. She's a danger to herself, her friends, Forks and the reserve."

"What? Why?"

"She's a vampire. Let the – Cullens know of their loss. Ask if they'll help us with Isabella, ok. The bigger ones would be of more use. Maybe _Doctor_ Cullen could talk some sense into her…"

"Jake…"  
"Sam, I'm technically leader of this pack. So, go on."

I shooed him away. He went to run, then paused and turned and looked me in the eye.

"Jacob Black, you have never called her Isabella."

I tried not to sniff, and succeeded.

"She's not Bella anymore."

**Yeah, I'm on Jacob's side. DIE, Cullen! Woot!**


End file.
